One Hell of an Operations Manager
by Gina Callen
Summary: He is a child of both the dark and the light...A Nephilim. The Balance of Power has decreed such children have to make their own choice without interference. But when you are a child of the son of the most Dark and the favorite daughter of the Balance the stakes are much higher. Halloween story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clara looked down at her newborn child.

He was an abomination, she knew it, Heaven wept for it and Hell rejoiced.

However the scales were not tipped to either side and The Balance of Power knew it.

The Balance came to her as she held him.

"Sire." She nodded in deference to the power in the room.

"Clara you are one of my most faithful, why did you do this?" The balance asked the sadness in his voice evident.

"I did not know, Amy was convinced he was her father. I swear I did not know he was a demon." Clara looked at the vibrant blue eyes her child carried and hoped that there might be a way he could be saved.

The child is Nephilim Clara, He has to choose his own path. He is not full light like you or your daughter; there is darkness in him. Like all of his kind, he must be set free to find his way in the world. You may raise him as a mortal woman until he is five years gone. Then his path will be his own and you will return to your place in the heavens. Light or dark he must be free to choose."

Clara wept as she nodded.

She knew the law, all Nephilim had to find their own path.

The dark were killed and the light spared by their kind where it was possible, the same in reverse was true when Demons hunted the light.

But the chances for her son were slim.

His father was no ordinary Demon.

The child's father was Nikita. Son of the _most_ dark.

The fiery cobalt light that shone in her son's eyes belied the warring nature in the tiny soul.

She only hoped that he could find a way back to her and to the light.

Twelve years later…..

Callen ran.

He didn't know why this always happened to him; he tried to be good. The foster home was burning behind him as he left.

The fire hadn't been his fault, but the man had pushed him, hurt him, till a power he couldn't explain shot through him and the lights in the house exploded and the stove caught on fire, burning the man alive.

And he swore as he left he heard a low laugh follow him.

He didn't stop running until he fell out of breath and exhausted in a gutter in an alleyway.

Unseen by him a woman watched, her eyes glistening with tears, as she sent up a prayer asking The Balance for permission to save him.

"We cannot intervene, mother." Amy said as she materialized beside her mother, "The choice has to be his alone."

"He is hurting so much. I just wish I could help." She sighed as she made a bag full of food and a blanket appear nearby where he tripped over it, still trying to move away from the home he had just left.

He looked around, and seeing no one who could possibly own the bag his eyes widened with surprise as the name on the bag was his, . He opened it and smiled as he saw some food and a warm blanket. Using it to make himself a makeshift shelter, he praised himself on his work, as the cold wind seemed to stop at the entrance he had made.

He pulled the food out and quickly ate, wrapping himself in the blanket and falling asleep.

"Mother!" Amy exclaimed at her mother's audacity.

Clara smiled, "He is resourceful, is he not?" She knew that she had not really toed the line. She bent it so far out of shape that would never be straight, but she hadn't actually crossed it, so she was happy that she would get away with it...at least the Balance hadn't shown up to reprimand her.

Mind you she was his favorite child and she knew it.

Out of sight of the celestial beings two others, just as invested, stood and watched as the child slept.

"Soon he will be fifteen, we can then...engage with him more."

The smaller of the two demons looked up, "What do you wish?"

"You will serve him, keep him safe...hide in plain sight, be to all who view you as his guardian angel."

The Imp laughed at this, "Me?" she asked.

The Demon nodded, "Yes...to him you will be his savior, feed him enough information as he requires it but not enough for him to make the choice. not yet anyway. Allow him the freedom to seek out vengeance, train him to kill, to trust you and others you deem suitable for him. Train him, mould him….nurture him...you will be the one to instruct him about me, and our kind, then lure him into following me into darkness."

"Nikita, you are one Hell of a Demon."

"Henrietta, you will be one Hell of an operations Manager and Mentor." Nikita laughed, and the wind in the alley picked up a bit.

Callen had been fighting his whole life, every time something went well for him, someone or something else would ruin it.

This time it was the Rostovs, a nice Russian American family.

They had taken him in and accepted him as one of their own. Things were going great until the Father, Anatoly came down with an illness.

He sat in his room as his wife was trying to explain to their young daughter Alina that her father was ill.

She had run crying to her room when they told her Callen would have to go back to the Orphanage.

Callen, having overheard the dire message was already packing, but something they said stuck with him.

"It is strange Sveta?" Anatoly said, "I had a medical a month ago, there was no sign of anything wrong, then This week I have stage 4 cancer?"

"I have said Toli, that there is something strange about the boy...I mean I know I said there was good in all children, but his eyes...Have you seen them when he's upset?" She whispered fearfully, "The blue in his eyes, looks like there is fire inside them. Sister Mary Elizabeth, from the Convent met him and was found hanging from her room an hour later."

Listening in his room, Callen hugged his knees to his chest. Was it his fault the nun died? He hadn't liked her but he hadn't wanted her dead either. Now his foster father was sick and his foster mother thought he was to blame. He liked them, they had been kind to him and the thought that he might hurt them filled him with fear.

The lights flickered and he remembered back to when he was twelve and the destruction that had happened in the foster home just after the lights went out. Fearfully he packed his bags and taking a moment to run his hand over the place where he had lovingly carved his name in the door, three weeks earlier, he climbed out of the window and fled.

Running wild for another six months, he had avoided all interaction with people as much as possible, stealing food and money when necessary.

He would steer clear of as many of the local gangs as possible, and even the homeless avoided this child because there was something about him that made them feel uneasy in his presence.

Callen couldn't believe it when he was caught for stealing a loaf of bread and a quart of milk from a store and sent to juvie because of it.

He was sure he had got away scot free and didn't notice that a cop saw him and arrested him.

He had hoped for a slap on the wrist especially in the practically empty court room where even his lawyer hadn't shown and another one had had to be found quickly to replace him. But the judge sent him to juvie for one month in total.

Hetty had sat in the courtroom, Nikita at her side, both unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

"Give him three weeks Henrietta, he will be given an opportunity to escape and if he takes it, there is hope for him. If he takes it there is a good chance he is the son and heir I need. You will take him in, teach him the value of secrecy and of being able to become whomever the situation demands. Give him the version of his history we created. Drizzle it out to him, make him wholly dependant on you. Do what you need to do to make him idolize you, he should willingly die for you if necessary." Nikita smiled as his son shook in fear as handcuffs were placed on him and he was led away. "Yes, I think a little toughening up is just what he needs." He nodded to the two guards who entered to take the boy to juvie and they smiled at their masters acknowledgement.

The small Imp looked at her master in awe, he truly was the darkest of the dark.

Looking back on it, Callen would describe it as three weeks in Hell.

He had been beaten more times than he cared to remember. The warden didn't even acknowledge him. The other boys were given education and job related tasks but the most menial duties were handed out to him. He was given non stop latrine duty and was always the last in line for food everyday.

He watched as the other kids had friends and family come to visit them, however, he hadn't expected anyone to show up to see him. But even his social worker hadn't been to visit.

All the other boys were given sessions with a therapist. When he asked when his sessions were to begin, hoping for a break from his chores, he was placed in solitary confinement and beaten more.

He couldn't take it anymore, the world hated him.

He angrily beat on the walls of his cell, screaming at the inhumanity he had to endure. Just then, a miracle occurred, when a brick crumbled in the wall.

For an hour he stared at it; these things never happened for real, do they?

He pulled at the brick and marveled as it crumbled in his hand. Bit by bit he pounded on the wall, the small chink of light grew larger as the aging wall crumbled.

His fists quickly grew bloody and raw, but he finally made a hole large enough for him to wriggle through. Avoiding all the guards, he made his way to the large parking lot and stole the warden's station wagon, hotwired the car and drove away to freedom.

From her side of the divide Clara watched in horror at her son's treatment and actions.

From his side of the divide Nikita smiled at his son's resourcefulness.

Hetty moved into position and parked her car waiting for Callen to turn down the street and head where she knew he was going.

She had time so, just for the _Hell_ of it she walked down took a marker out and drew and X on the lamppost.

"Frivolities Henrietta?" Nikita asked appearing beside her.

"For the moment, my lord. I felt the moment needed immortalizing." She smiled, "He's on his way I have alerted the authorities and I will be taking over as soon as he arrives." She informed him.

"Very well." Nikita replied and disappeared.

Hetty looked at her watch, walked back to her car and waited.

Callen drove the stolen station wagon as fast as he could; nothing would make him ever go back there.

He wanted revenge on the people who had hurt him, and on the system that had failed him so badly. He knew the police chasing him would most likely shoot him but he couldn't go back there, not ever.

Something startled him and the car veered into the curb and smacked into a pole by the side of the road.

Callen closed his eyes and prayed to anyone who would listen.

"Just get me out of this….Please!" He heard the sirens get closer and closer. "Please I'll give you anything…" He clung to the wheel and begged.

"Anything?" A voice answered.

Callen let go of the wheel in shock, he looked around but no one was there.

"You said would you give me anything?" The voice came again.

"YES!" Callen shouted as the police screeched to a halt and got out of their cars drawing their weapons.

"Would you give me your soul?"

"Yes…" Callen didn't care, he knew he wasn't destined for heaven anyway.

"Then run, my son….Trust only the woman who I will send to you."

Callen thought he was going mad, but he followed the instructions.

He got out of the car and started running, only to be brought down by two police officers.

Callen closed his eyes as they stood him up, he knew that voice had been too good to be true.

They walked him towards a shiny sports car, he kept his eyes downcast, he didn't care what they did to him anymore.

"I don't know who you are lady, or what strings you pulled. But he belongs in jail." The policeman said as he uncuffed Callen and left him standing dumbstruck in front of a small woman.

"You're really short." He said.

Hetty smiled, "Yes...yes I am." Although she knew as Imp's went she was actually quite tall.

"Are you going to take me back to social services?" He asked.

Hetty looked at him puzzled for a moment, "You made a deal, didn't you? You never have to go back there again. You can stay with me for as long as you'd like."

"Who are you?"

Hetty smiled, "My name is Henrietta Lange. You asked for my help."

"You'll help me?" Callen asked in awe as he noticed the policeman listen to his radio, and turn back angrily walking towards them.

"If you are still prepared to honor your agreement?" Hetty replied.

The officer's hand went for his gun…..

"Yes!" Callen exclaimed and closed his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Callen, do you wish to join me downstairs for breakfast, I have a nice pot of tea brewing and some bacon and eggs waiting for you."

Callen opened his eyes, "What?"

A moment ago he had been standing with this woman in a road as an angry officer was about to shoot him.

"We had an agreement, Mr. Callen, that you would not go back to social services, so you came to my home."

"Hetty….your name's Hetty Lange."

Hetty smiled, "Yes, Mr. Callen. I am here to keep you safe and teach you all you need to know."

Callen scrambled out of bed and looked for his clothes.

"Errr….Miss….Lange?"

"Hetty." she prompted.

"Hetty, where are my clothes?"

"Those rags were not fit for a young man such as yourself to wear, you will find a towel and everything you need in the bathroom off to your right. When you come out there will be suitable clothes awaiting you."

Standing under the hot water, letting the past wash away from his skin, he felt a small shiver.

Was he doing the right thing?

Was this woman really to be trusted?

The biggest question surrounding him right now was had he really just sold his soul?

He shrugged with a smirk, he was fifteen; what did he care really. If he had sold his soul and this Hetty woman was really some kind of devil, she would have to keep him safe to make sure she could collect.

He grinned and stuck his head under the shower head, letting his troubles run away with the water. Even at fifteen he knew that he couldn't be liable for any contract he didn't sign after all.

As long as this little woman didn't figure it out, maybe he just...for a little while anyway, had it made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The years passed quickly for Callen, and frustratingly slowly for Clara.

The moment Callen had entered the Imp's house, the wards on the outside kept her from entering. She would find herself standing at the gate hoping for any glimpses of her son she could get.

"I hate this!" she exclaimed when she burned her hand on the gate for what must have been the one thousandth time.

"Clara!" Her friend admonished her.

Clara turned to see the Pixie who had walked up behind her.

"Amy said you'd be here, how is he?" Nell asked, moving to stand beside her.

"It's so frustrating, I can't see anything, The Imp has wards against the light."

Nell leaned forward, "I saw him on the beach attached to the house the other day, I was spending time with my sisters."

"How was he?" She asked, hungry for any news.

Nell shook her head, "I think it is still open either way, I can still see light in him, I know he has your goodness, but there is a lot of his father. So much darkness. Hetty and Duke are training him well."

"Duke?"

"Another Demon, lived down here a while he worked in British special forces; he's a killer, Clara."

Clara wiped a tear from her face.

"You've never acted like this before." Nell stated, as she looked with concern at her friend.

"He's not just another Nephilim; he's my son." Clara looked away, and Nell caught it.

"What is it Clara? We've been friends for a millenia, you can tell me anything."

Clara turned away sadly and looked at the house, where for a moment, in the window, she thought she saw his face looking in her direction.

"Clara?"

Clara turned, "Not here." she said.

Moments later they found themselves on a beach. Nell looked round, it was a nice beach.

"Black sea?" she asked looking towards the ocean.

Clara nodded, "I lived here with my son." She pointed to a spot off to the right of where they were standing, "I was here when the Balance had my mortal body extinguished. My son was five, I was shot in front of him, but I love this beach, it was the last place we were together."

Nell sat on the sand, and pulled her knees up, as Clara sat next to her, stroking a hand over the spot where she had last been with her son.

"I was swayed by his father; I thought he was Amy's father...I didn't see his true face until later…" Clara let a tear fall, "But my son...he was such a ray of goodness, I was certain that there was no way he could have inherited the darkness of his father."

"Who is his father?" Nell asked worried.

"Nikita...son of the most Dark."

"Nikita?!" Nell's hands flew to her face in shock. "Clara!"

Clara turned, pleading eyes on her friend, "There is good in him...he can be saved...please Nell, I haven't broken the rules The Balance set, but I need to be able to help him."

Nell turned looked at the pleading in her oldest friend's eyes.

"I'm not sure what I can do?"

"Nikita has that Imp as a part of my son's life, you haven't been Mortal yet, you can help. Please, find a way, show my son the way of the light."

Nell nodded gravely "I will do what I can." she promised.

* * *

Callen sparred with Duke. He was getting better and better every day.

His weapon skills, hand to hand techniques, and mastery of disguises were surpassing even Duke's skills.

Hetty watched with glee, as he bested Duke yet again.

With every small piece of information she 'discovered', she pulled him deeper into her web. His awe and worship of her increased daily.

She had hired a private tutor to indoctrinate / educate / discipline the boy until he was old enough to start the work she had planned for him.

Callen would do everything this woman asked him. She fed him, clothed him and never beat him. Not once did she use any derogatory term for him and he was grateful for it. But he sometimes wished for the freedom to be his own person, to run and be free, but he owed this little woman for saving his life.

"Mr. Callen." Hetty's voice rang through the gym that was in her house.

Duke stopped sparring and stepped away at the sound of her voice.

Callen had clambered off Duke whom he had pinned down.

"I'm here, Hetty." He replied, wiping the small amount of blood that had dripped from his nose where Duke had got in a 'lucky' punch.

"How's it going?" Hetty asked Duke.

The Demon grinned, "The boy has spirit…" He said.

Hetty smiled and turned to Callen, "Mr. Callen. I hear you are doing well at your studies, I have arranged for you to take a small vacation before your exams."

"A vacation? Me?" Callen looked at the small woman amazed.

"Yes, Mr. Callen. I have seen you wanting to leave the grounds, I know that you have a tendency to want to run away, and I felt maybe a vacation would do you some good."

Callen looked to Duke and grinned, "Where are we going?" he asked.

Duke shrugged, "Not me...Someone has to look after the house."

"So just me and you?" Callen looked over at Hetty.

Hetty nodded.

"I thought a nice tour of Europe, France, Germany, Poland, Italy. You need to brush up on your languages, and see some places with history to them."

Hetty smiled as she remembered working in Dachau with Nikita in the 1940's and hoped that Callen would get the same thrill she did when she revisited her old haunts.

"Whoo hoo!"

"Go and pack, Mr. Callen, we leave in the morning."

Hetty smiled as Callen ran upstairs, thrilled at the prospect of going to Europe.

"What's the plan, mistress?" Duke asked, as soon as it was safe.

"We immerse him in his father's history, let him revel in the glory of his father's achievements. He needs to be more blood thirsty, He needs to know a bit more of his heritage, his thirst for revenge needs prodding."

Duke smiled, "Enjoy."

"Oh I will, Duke." Hetty allowed herself a rare smile, and went to make sure her charge was indeed packing.

Standing at the gates of Dachau, Callen stared at the words above the gates.

"Arbeit macht frei?" Callen asked.

Hetty looked up with pride at the words she had come up with years earlier. "Work will set you free." She explained to him. His German was coming along but was still in the basic stages.

"Are we going to join up with the tour group?" Callen asked, looking around and noticing the lack of tourists there.

Hetty shook her head, "No. You have a private tour today, Mr. Callen."

She walked through the familiar gates and led him into the grounds. Callen shivered as he walked through the gates.

Hetty smiled, "I did some research, did you know the last time a Callen walk through these gates was the 30th April 1945 the day after the OSS team working in conjunction with Operation LUXE liberated Camp IV which was nearby. Your grandfather, George Callen walked into Dachau and helped liberate the prisoners here."

"He did?!" Callen asked interest in the place grew, but he was concerned at the look on Hetty's face.

"Why does that make you sad?"

Hetty smiled sadly, "I lost family in this camp." She admitted.

Callen hugged her, "I am sorry Hetty."

Hetty nodded thinking about her sister, "She was my sister a good person, doing what she knew to be right and then to be killed like that …" She remembered watching as the allies had taken her sister and sent her for trial and was hung later that day.

* * *

She hadn't been mortal at the time and watching as Nikita and her sister had come up with the idea of the camps, dealing with the growing problems that were arising in Germany. Dachau had been perfect for their needs and the souls that Nikita had managed to collect had been many. However due to the fact that most of the people being brought to the camp were light in their souls, many more camps had had to be made.

Slipping the camps into Nazi doctrine had been easy, Himmler and Hitler were both easily swayed by the whisperings of Nikita and his father. The people of Germany were ripe for the picking and the Dark knew this.

The Balance not allowing the Dark to win for too long arranged for the Allies to have help. But by the time The Balance had got wind of The Dark's plans many many mortals had died.

"Walk around the place Mr. Callen, feel the history. Your father once walked this ground. You are safe here, it is just you and me. I will sit here for a while, come and get me if you have questions."

Callen walked around, this place filled him with a feeling of power and he liked it.

Amy stood off to one side and watched as her little brother strayed closer to the dark, sadly a tear fell from her eye.

"Callen…" She whispered on the wind as he walked around the empty grounds.

Callen shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He didn't know what he felt just then but he didn't like it.

He read the signs that told the tourists what the buildings were for, who had died and what happened.

He looked at a picture of Hitler, he recognised him from his text books, but his gaze was drawn to the tall blond haired man beside him. He reached out and touched the man's face imagining his eyes to be the same cobalt blue as his own. He didn't know why he was drawn to this German officer, he read the caption below, but there was no name for the man.

Hetty walked up behind him and smiled as she recognized Nikita in the picture.

"Are you enjoying your visit?" she asked.

"It's...very thought provoking," He admitted. "I feel like this place has power."

Hetty smiled, he was truly his father's son if he could feel that.

"You said my father was here?" Callen asked, "You knew him?"

Hetty smiled, "I knew of him, I never knew his name." She lied. She had known his name when he was the man who had Hitler's ear on his rise to power. Hitler had been an easy target when Nikita had found him and turned him from a weak Austrian child to the greatest bully in history. Nikita had 'befriended' the young Adolf, advised him and made sure he was in the right place at the right time to help the Dark rise to what was nearly the tipping point in the balance between The Light and The Dark Factions.

"Do you know if he is still alive?" Callen asked a slight note of hope in his voice.

"I do not." She replied looking at the photographs of the Nazi office that at one point had been hers.

"It must be hard for you." Callen said looking down at the woman he had come to care for.

Hetty nodded, "It is Mr. Callen, but times change and people move on, What have you learned from here."

Callen looked around the place again and sat on a memorial bench while he pondered his answer.

"People can be pawns in a much larger game. The trick is to be the one controlling the pawns. To learn from the past and never make the same mistakes again."

Hetty smiled slyly at the answer. The boy was good...well not good but… She shrugged and her smile grew.

"That is a good trick to remember Mr. Callen, People can be used as pawns, but never trust them to behave in the way you expect. I will always have your back, but you need to trust your instincts too."

Callen smiled, "You're right." He stood and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you Hetty, this is a great vacation."

Hetty brushed him off, "We need to head back to the hotel now, we are off to Italy next, well, Sicily. The birthplace of the Mafia. You will learn how family members have a hierarchy and trust in their leaders."

The rest of the holiday was, as it happened, uneventful. Callen worked on his tan. Saw places and was encouraged to work on his languages, which to Hetty's glee he pick up easily and passed as a native in most places he visited.

All too soon they had to come home.

Hetty had been touchy for the last few days, but Callen said nothing as they boarded her private jet back to Los Angeles. He knew better than to press her when she was in this mood so he moved to his seat on the jet with his bag and strapped in waiting for take off.

Hetty herself was livid.

She was planning on extending the trip a few weeks, even tossing around with the idea of going to the orient, primarily to stock up on tea, but also to show Callen the killing fields of Vietnam, to impress on him how power is a good thing to have, to lure him into the dark that much more.

But then she had seen her. Not in her mortal body, she had taken care of that and had some of her own 'family' members kill Clara Callen, but in her true form, lurking just out of visual range and spying on the boy.

Then to run into the mortal form on Amy, his sister?

No, this was all too much and Callen needed protecting again.

She had cut short their trip and keep Callen with her for the last day while arranging for the pilot to fly them home as soon as he could get a slot, hence their very early departure. Confused but totally trusting in her Callen had packed and without fuss followed her orders, secretly, she was quite proud of the boy.

Callen didn't ask at all on the ride home why Hetty was out of sorts, he took the soda offered by the steward and buried his nose in his workbooks, noting, with some satisfaction, that the further from Europe they went the more relaxed she became.

Back in Los Angeles Callen thrived learning more about the art of being a 'ghost' to the point that as soon as he had graduated Hetty enrolled him in FLETC, with the aim of moulding him and turning him into a Federal Agent.

After all, people trusted those with a badge and in that role Callen could go in and out undetected, knowing that even his bosses were pawns in his game.

After all, Henrietta Lange was, one _Hell_ of a mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callen stormed into Hetty's study and threw his bag down on the floor.

"Mr. Callen?" She asked as she looked up and sipped her Earl Grey tea.

"Macy is making me have a partner!" Callen exclaimed as he slumped onto the now well worn leather couch Hetty had had installed just for moments like these.

"Well, you did leave the CIA under somewhat of a cloud." She reasoned with him.

"I wasn't going to work with _them_ anymore you knew it, Kort was suspicious of everything I did, then that woman...Tracy…" He trailed off, he hadn't liked her from the start; she tried too hard to mess with his emotions, making him lose sight of the bigger picture, his revenge.

"Exactly, which is why I suggested that you join NCIS." She sighed. He was good, he had learned his tradecraft well in the CIA and DEA, but she had needed him close, it would soon be time for him to choose. "Go, spar with Duke, and then we will have a meal."

Callen nodded and leaving his bag on the couch; he went to the gym where he knew Duke would be waiting.

An hour later a calmer and more focused Callen picked Duke up off the mat and dusted him down.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked, he could have sworn he broke a bone in the older man as they sparred.

Duke grinned, "I'm fine, Callen." The British man grinned, "If couldn't spar with you and let you win occasionally, I wouldn't be a very good companion now, would I?"

"You didn't let me win, and you know it." Callen countered, although to be honest, he wasn't sure that the elder man hadn't, in fact, let him win.

"Come on, let's hit the showers, Hetty will have your guts for garters if you turn up in her dining room smelling like that." Duke advised him.

Callen nodded and headed to the shower.

* * *

Today had been a hard one for him and he knew it.

He had been with NCIS for three years now, having started in the DEA and then moving over to the CIA, hoping to pin down some information on his family and his name. Then Hetty had been hired for a good position at NCIS, and had suggested that Callen join them over there. Having put a good word in with Director Morrow, Callen had transferred at his recommendation, just before Director Morrow was promoted to head of Homeland Security.

Callen had been given carte blanche with his team at the Office of Special Projects. Macy was the Operations Manager and had kept the team small, just Callen, Renko who was a temporary agent. Kensi Blye, a Marine brat with an agenda and Eric Beale a geek who had once broken the internet. As an ad-hoc team they worked fine. Renko and Kensi were good friends and spent time out of work with each other. None of them mixed with Callen who preferred to keep to himself.

The new Director; Leon Vance, had sent Lara Macy an order to find Callen a new partner to make the team from a threesome to a foursome.

Macy had been looking for what she thought was a good fit for her strange and solitary agent and Sam Hanna had been her choice. He was a good man, ex-navy SEAL and honorable. She had hoped that when she told Callen he would take it well.

However that had not been the response she had received.

Callen had leaned against the door frame as Macy had outlined the new working arrangements. Not saying a word Callen had grabbed his bag and stormed out nearly knocking Renko to the floor in his haste to get away.

Macy had called after him and even set Eric on the task of trying to find out which flop house Callen was calling home that night, but he had drawn a blank.

* * *

Hetty looked at her ward as he paced the dining room.

"Sit down, Mr. Callen."

Callen sighed and looked at her, and sat down at his place setting.

"I know you are frustrated, Mr. Callen. But maybe having a partner would be good for you."

"How?!" Callen exclaimed, "How can having someone watching my every move be good for me?"

"Sam Hanna is the man who has been picked to be your partner. He is a married ex-SEAL with two children, boy and girl. The girl is a baby about a year old and the boy is eight years old. The wife, Michelle is an ex-CIA agent."

"And exactly what about this is _good_?" Callen asked as he sat as Duke brought the meal in and set the bone china plate in front of his student. "Thank you." He said in deference to Duke's actions.

Duke nodded and placed Hetty's meal in front of her.

She looked at the perfectly good lobster and nodded her appreciation at Duke.

"This, Mr. Callen, is good because Sam Hanna has a lot of chinks in his personal armour. If he can be swayed he may be a good candidate to join us."

Callen smiled, "Maybe you are right, you said his wife is ex-CIA? That may come in handy at some point."

"Remember your training, watch and wait. Everyone can be used at some point. Everyone can be exchanged for what you need. You will have your revenge on those who murdered your mother, you are getting closer you know."

Callen looked at his plate, his food, although better than the most accomplished chef sat unpalatable in front of him.

"I know." He growled as he felt the darkness within him.

He remembered the day well when he had ' _found_ ' footage of his mother being killed by the Comescu's. He had gone in search of Hetty and she had told him about the light and the darkness, how his mother hadn't followed the light and she had fallen in love with his father a man born into the dark. The Comescu's had been on the side of the light and they had murdered his mother and tried to kill him. He had been inconsolable for a week while processing all he had been told. He knew there were more people out there who knew about his mother and had been responsible and Hetty had promised her help in eliminating the members of the light who had been responsible for destroying his life.

"Eat, Mr. Callen. You need to conserve your strength. Stay here tonight, rest, and meet this new partner of yours tomorrow. If you think he will not be of any use to you in the future tell me and we will have him removed."

Callen smiled and took a forkful of food, "Thank you Hetty."

* * *

Sam kissed his wife goodbye as he headed into work at his new job.

He'd already had a walk through with Macy and met most of the people he would be working with except one, Callen.

"The Elusive, G. Callen." Macy had told him with a wry smile as she showed him around the office.

Now he was looking forward to meeting the man himself. He had asked Macy for Callen's address but she had just shrugged as if she didn't know where he lived.

He walked into the freight elevator that went up to where the Office of Special Projects was located as a man was leaning against the wooden rails with his eyes half closed as if he were too tired to be there, but instantly Sam felt he was being evaluated.

"Morning." Sam said as he closed the shutters and went to hit the button.

"Ummm." Callen replied.

Sam cocked his head a little trying to make this new man out. He didn't look like tech support nor did he look like and agent.

"Hold the elevator!" A voice rang out.

Sam stopped his hand in mid flight and opened the doors as a tall man entered ignoring Sam and focusing all his attention on the man in the corner.

"You sleep?" He asked.

"Nope." Callen replied.

"You gonna come see me?" Nate pushed.

"Nope."

"You found somewhere to live yet?" Nate asked hoping for more than a one word reply.

"Nope."

"G! Talk to me." Nate pushed as the elevator came to a halt.

"Gotta go see Mace, I'll catch you later Nate." Callen said and walked right out of their and headed to Macy's office.

"That's Callen?" Sam asked the taller man.

"Yeah, you're Sam aren't you?" Nate said shaking the other man's hand.

"Yeah." Sam replied and Nate grinned.

"Oh you'll do…" He turned and walked off leaving a bemused and startled Sam standing in front of the elevator.

Sam headed for Macy's office and waited as he saw a figure pacing through the frosted glass in the door.

* * *

Lara Macy watched as Callen paced her office floor.

"Well?" She asked.

"Why do I need a partner?" Callen asked taking the coffee she handed him and slumped into the chair by her desk.

"Because the Director wants the teams to work in pairs."

"But I work alone, I get results so why mess with it?"

"If you get good results alone G, just think how much better you would be with someone watching your back. Sam Hanna is a good man, just meet him and see." Macy sighed.

Callen sipped his coffee and smirked. "Already have, he's a good man, he's honest and loyal….and listening through the door, you should let him in Mace."

Lara looked towards the door in shock and sure enough Sam's form was visible through the glass. She looked over at Callen. He had had his back to the door the whole time.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

Callen just sipped his coffee and smiled.

"Extra talents Mace."

Macy walked to the door, "Come in Sam and meet your new partner."

Sam walked in eyeing up the man slouched in the chair in front of Macy's desk.

"Hi...G. Callen?"

"Yep." Callen replied popping the 'p' with a slight grin.

Sam held out his hand, "Sam Hanna."

Callen stood up and looked him up and down. Although his gaze and demeanor were friendly Sam sensed there was something dark in this quiet young man in front of him. He felt like he was being judged to his inner soul.

"Callen." Callen said shaking his hand and looking over to Macy, "He'll do. Make sure he fills out the next of kin forms for his wife and puts his kids details down as well."

Sam looked shocked he hadn't told anyone about his wife and kids.

"You have kids Sam?" Macy asked surprised.

Sam stared at Callen who was now finishing his coffee.

"Yeah, but I would like that kept confidential. My family has no connection with my work."

Callen reached for his bag and stood up.

"So what about you Callen?" Sam asked squaring up to him.

"What?" Callen asked.

"Family, first name...anything? You seem to know all about me, I know nothing about you. What about where you live."

Macy laughed, "Last I heard Callen was sleeping on my couch." She told him looking at the well worn leather couch, "But I don't know where he spent last night."

Both of them looked at G.

"Slept under the stars." Callen grinned.

"You don't sleep G." Macy retorted.

"There ya go then." Callen grabbed his back and walked out leaving Sam stunned.

"That's it?" Sam asked, "I know nothing about him, how am I supposed to work with him?"

"You know more about him than we do."

"More than you do? How is he allowed to work here?" Sam was suspicious but waited for Macy's reply.

Macy laughed, "He was hand picked for this team, Director Morrow, now head of Homeland Security created his post, most of his file is redacted."

"So even his first name, why the G?"

Lara looked sadly at Sam, "That's something even he doesn't know, He only knows his first name begins with a G, so we all call him Callen."

Sam gave a curt nod and picked up his own bag, "Well I had better go and find my partner then."

"Try the armoury, he's there for an hour before he goes off to find food."

* * *

Sam walked into the armoury to find Callen cleaning his gun.

"Sam." He acknowledged with a small head nod.

"G."

Callen stopped and looked up at him, "Sorry?"

"G...it's your name isn't it?"

"I...it's...Yeah I suppose, no one has called me that before."

"Well, You get to call me Sam so I figure I could call you G."

For the first time in a long time Callen gave out a genuinely happy smile.

"Yeah, you can."

Unseen Clara smiled at the turn of events, maybe this Sam could help her son and make sure he didn't stay too long in the dark.

* * *

Callen lay in a pool of blood, Sam's voice urging him not to die…

Callen would have laughed, if it didn't hurt so much.

He saw the darkness rush towards him and he embraced it like an old friend.

"G...Don't give up on me!" Sam's voice cut through the gloom.

"He's right my son, do not give up yet, it is not your time."

Callen stood in a circle of light, darkness all around him. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am watching over you. I know you have a warring nature within you my son. But you will choose the right path."

"How do I know which path is the right path?" He asked the voice.

"You will know, I cannot interfere more than that."

The darkness faded and he found himself lying on a hospital bed.

"Mr. Callen."

"Hetty?" Callen was surprised he had thought Sam would be here. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Mr. Hanna has gone home to be with his family. He sends his regards and will be with you tomorrow."

"Mace?" Callen

"Ms. Macy has been transferred," Hetty's anger at what had nearly occurred was palpable. Years of working and planning had nearly been destroyed in one stupid move. Had the woman listened when her charge had told her he felt like he was being followed none of this would have happened.

"So who's taking over for her?" Callen asked knowing better than to enquire about his former bosses location now after all it would only be a matter of time before she died like the others who had had the misfortune to try to harm him.

"I am." Hetty let the statement hang in the air for a moment then smiled, "So do not even think about coming back to work until you are fully healed. We are also relocating for safety, I will give you the address as soon as I feel you are well enough."

Soon enough Callen was back at work.

With Hetty at the helm he thrived, somehow having her nearby helped ground him.

Until one day it all fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nell stood outside the door to the Office of Special Projects and smiled, she had made it. Now all she needed to do was infiltrate the organization and find Callen.

It didn't sound so hard, but she knew things were rarely as simple as they turned out. She knew that members of the Light had taken Hetty, and a few rogue members who were good at memory manipulation had placed Nell on the same team as Callen.

Nell set foot in the door and immediately walked into Kensi and Deeks, this would be her first test.

"Morning Nellosaurus." Deeks said to the young woman as she walked in.

"Morning Deeks, Kensi." Nell smiled.

"You're late, were you up late gaming with Eric again?" Kensi smiled.

Nell smiled back, she had been watching the team for some time and knew their habits well, even the things they hadn't told each other.

"No, I was off with my Drone club." Nell replied and headed up the stairs to meet Eric.

Eric was talking with Owen as she entered.

"Morning Nell. We've got a case up, have a look while I call the team." He said and headed to give his customary whistle.

Nell headed out after Eric curious to get her first proper look at the man whose soul she had come to help save.

* * *

Callen walked into ops and was bowled over by a small woman who had followed Eric out of the door.

"Sorry!" She gasped and looked up at him.

"I….I'm…" He looked at her sad hazel eyes and stopped, whatever he had been going to say fled his mind.

He had no idea who she was but she had eyes that had stopped him dead, they were full of concern and care for him.

"Agent Callen." Director Vance's voice came over the screen, pulling him from studying the new woman, forcing him to turn and follow her further inside. "Are you planning on joining us?"

He looked over at the small woman who had blocked his way and watched in surprise as she moved to take a stand near Eric.

It bothered him that everyone seemed to know who she was, but he hadn't got a clue.

"Miss Jones here will fill you in on your case."

"Where's Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Please Agent Callen, Miss Jones will fill you in. As of now Owen Granger is acting Operations Manager."

"What is going on?!" Callen demanded.

"If you will allow me." Nell said as she stood in front of them and with a nod to Director Vance and continued.

"As of last night Hetty Lange has been reported missing."

"What?!" Callen clenched his fists and tried to keep a lid on his emotions. The building rumbled.

"Looks like that was a 2 pointer." Deeks remarked at the tremor.

The others looked like they agreed with him, except Nell who shot Callen a worried look.

"Take it easy, we have other things to worry about than a small earthquake." Owen said as he joined them.

"Hetty's house was raided early this morning." Owen said, "Run the security footage."

Callen grabbed the table as he watched Hetty's home security footage as a group of men entered her home and shot Duke dead.

"Hetty wasn't there?" Sam asked.

"No, Hetty had been at a meeting and left late, we do not know who the man is right now we are assuming he was one of her staff or a friend. Hetty's car was discovered abandoned on the PCH." Nell said.

"Do we have any idea who these men were?" Callen asked itching to get to Hetty's house to talk to Duke.

"Not yet, we are making enquires." Nell said.

Callen nodded. "Kensi, you and Deeks check out Hetty's car, see if you can get anything, I'm heading to the house."

Without a further word or a look at the mysterious red head with the stunning eyes, he all but ran down the stairs.

"G!" Sam called after him.

Owen moved to stand in front of Sam, "Keep an eye on your partner, Agent Hanna." He warned, "Callen is too close to this case."

"We all know what he thinks about Hetty, Dammit Granger we are all too close to this case."

"Just keep a lid on your boy there."

Sam shook his head, barely containing his anger, and went to catch up with Callen.

* * *

Callen had driven off alone, his anger was boiling.

Hadn't the light interfered with him and his life too much already? Hadn't he paid the price for his parents actions already? Why hurt the one person who had stepped up to care for him?

Callen's car screeched to a halt outside the wrought iron gates, Sam's challenger not far behind him. He put in the code and waited as the gates opened and both cars drove inside.

"You know the code?" Sam asked as he walked over to Callen.

"Been here before." Callen didn't know how he was going to explain to Sam what he might see next. "You trust me don't you partner?"

Sam looked at him, the question was totally out of left field.

"Of course I do."

"Trust that nothing bad will ever happen to you or your family." Callen said deadly serious.

"G?" Sam was worried now.

Callen shook his head and walked into the hallway where Duke's body still lay.

"Nell had the crime scene preserved, we'll call the coroner when we are done." Sam told him.

Callen gave a small scoff at that and walked around the body.

He looked at the bag and the syringe on the floor. Someone had been planning on kidnapping Hetty.

"You planning on laying there all day?" He said to the body derisively.

Sam shot him a look, "You talking to me?"

Callen shook his head, "No, you go talk to the neighbors see if anyone heard or saw anything."

Sam nodded and left the hallway as Callen sat in a chair and stared at the body.

"Are you really going to lay there all day?" He asked again. He got up walked around Duke nudging the corpse with his toe, "We don't have all day!" He snapped exasperated.

For a moment nothing happened and then Duke sat up.

"Really? You said that in front of your partner and you kicked me?!" Duke looked pissed.

"And you're laying on the floor being dead while Hetty is missing." Callen snapped back.

"She's missing?" Duke stood up and brushed down in jeans looking at the hole in his shirt where his heart was.

"You need to change that before Sam…."

"Before Sam what?" Sam asked walking back in. "...Er, weren't you dead?"

Duke smiled. "Bulletproof vest?" he asked hopefully.

Sam looked at him seeing the unblemished skin under his shirt and the large blood stain on his shirt.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Damn." Duke sighed and looked at Callen, "You want to explain this one away?"

Callen shook his head, "I don't have time for this Duke. I need you to find Hetty."

Duke stood and bowed slightly. "I will find her and report back to you."

Duke turned as if to go and vanished.

" ** _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT_**!" Sam yelled.

Callen sighed, "Sam...you need to trust me. _Right now_."

" _Trust you_?!" Sam nearly laughed hysterically. "He just _disappeared_!"

"Sam, please...What's going on with Hetty right now is more important than what you think you see."

"What I think!...what I think I see?!" Sam grabbed Callen by the shoulder and pinned him up against the wall.

"What the hell is going on….Partner….?" Sam growled out.

Callen shrugged Sam off and started pacing the hallway.

"This is…it's..." He trailed off, how could he explain something he didn't even understand properly.

* * *

"Callen." Nell and a blonde haired woman stood in the doorway, long green cloaks hanging from their shoulders.

"Who are you?" Callen asked.

"That's Nell." Sam replied, "You know her she's worked with us for years."

"I've never seen her before today." Callen told him, "And neither have you."

"Nell, I think Callen's sick." Sam said trying to placate him.

"I'm not sick." Callen ground out looking at the two women his gut telling him that drawing his gun would do him no good. "Now who are you...and where is Hetty?"

"How would Nell know where Hetty is?" Sam asked.

Within moments the house they were in seemed to dissolve and they found themselves in what seemed to be a derelict warehouse. It was a dark, large space with a circle of light in the middle.

"Where are we? What the _hell_ is _happening_?" Sam asked panic lacing his voice, he was a Navy SEAL, he could cope with most things, but this was beyond his comprehension.

Callen, Nell and the blonde woman, who Sam could suddenly now see, seemed unaffected.

"G? What the _hell_ is going on?" Sam asked again.

Callen ignored him, his focus totally on the blonde woman.

"Callen, do you know who I am?" The blonde haired woman asked.

Callen shook his head.

"I am your sister."

Callen took out his gun and pinned her to the wall, "I don't have a sister, now, _who are you_."

"My name is Amy, I am your half sister and I am here to help you."

"You just transported me and Sam, away from Hetty's house, to Gods know where and you think I should trust you?" Callen snapped.

"I am here to help, little brother." Amy said her voice calm and collected.

Callen relaxed his grip a bit, "You can help me find Hetty?" He asked suspiciously, but with a note of hope in his voice.

Nell moved and placed a hand on Sam's arm urging him not to interfere as Sam went to move closer to his partner.

"No, I am here to save you from Hetty."

Callen stepped back shaking his head, "I don't need saving _from_ Hetty. The Light has her, she needs saving before The Balance destroys her."

Sam's face screwed up into a frown, "The Light? The Balance?"

"Shhh. It'll be ok." Nell said quietly.

"Callen, please all she has told you is untrue." Amy said reaching out for her brother.

"You work for _them_ don't you? You're… you're a…." Callen stepped away and Sam was shocked at the fear and disgust on his partners face.

"I'm an Angel, an agent of the Light. Yes little brother, I am, I will not lie to you."

" _ **WHERE IS HETTY**_!?" Callen shouted at her still keeping her at arm's length, on instinct he pulled out his gun even though he knew it would do him no good.

"Hetty is being held until…"

* * *

"She is free." Duke appeared out of nowhere, and put his hand on Callen's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here _Demon_." Amy said snidely, "The Balance won't condone it."

"I have been here for him since he was a child, where were you _Angel_?" He snapped back.

"Sam, you need to come with me." Nell said softly.

"I'm not leaving my partner." Sam said, poised to take out his weapon.

Callen looked back at Sam's declaration and smiled, it was nice to know someone was on his side, even if he knew that Sam had no idea what was going on, he was loyal to a fault and that was why Callen had in the end agreed to be partnered with him.

Duke moved to put Callen behind him. Not even knowing why he did as Sam moved into a protective position as well.

"Callen...please, listen to Amy." Nell pleaded.

"Why?" Callen looked confused and upset, Sam didn't move as he was worried about his friend.

"Your family want you back, we want you to choose the right path."

"NO!" Callen moved back from them all, "I don't understand? Why all this interest in me? Why take Hetty?"

"You have no idea who you are do you?" Amy said, "My sweet baby brother, they told you nothing?"

"I am not like you...I am not an... _Angel._ " Callen spat the word derisively if he were to be anything, he never, ever, wanted to be an Angel.

"You are…" Amy started and a dark crackling sound filled the air.

" **STOP!** " A deep booming voice rang through the building.

A dark shape walked into the proceedings.

"Leave him alone, you know the law Nell, you are not to interfere."

"Not to interfere...me?!" Nell looked livid but moved to stand between the threatening man and Sam. "Nikita!"

"Nell." Nikita looked over at her and then at Amy, "You both know better than to force the outcome."

"Who are you?" Callen asked, something about this man drew him in.

"My name is Nikita. I am your father...you made a deal remember?"

Callen paled, "I...I remember...but you...you're a…"

Nikita smiled, "Demon...yes."

"My _father_?" Callen asked, looking at the man for any sign of familial resemblance. "Am I...am I, a demon too?"

Nikita laughed, "No my son, you are Nephilim. A freakish union between a Demon and an Angel, but you are special."

Callen stumbled back, "I'm a _freak_?" he asked stunned. Finally he had found his father and his own father had called him a freak?

Nikita took a step towards him, "You are nothing of the kind, you are a true abomination. You will be such a force for evil such like the world has ever known. You will make my previous child's name slip from people's memories. Adolf was good, but he was born of my union with a mortal, you have the power to destroy worlds."

Callen walked backwards shaking his head, "I'm an abomination? I can do ** _what_**?!" he didn't want to destroy worlds, just get his revenge on those who had murdered his parents.

Sam looked at Callen in horror. What was he?

Callen turned his confused cerulean eyes on his partner.

"Sam? Help me?"

By now Callen was convinced he was on drugs or something. He wasn't sure what these people were talking about, but he was sure his partner would be there to help him.

Sam moved to go and help his partner but Nell stopped him.

"You are mortal, you cannot interfere." She said sadly.

"I am a…? What are you Nell?" Sam asked.

"I am a Pixie. I was sent here to help him find his true path, but I do not know what that is?" she admitted, her heart breaking for the man she had watched with his mother, growing up, confronting and conquering all the challenges in his path.

Nikita turned back to his son, "You promised me your soul if I saved you. I did that, I gave you a home and people to care about. If you want to back out of the deal, that is your choice, I will take Hetty instead as payment."

"I was a child I didn't know...I just wanted…" Callen sagged. This was all his fault.

"This isn't your fault G." Sam called, seeing the defeat on his partners face.

Callen sat on the floor, legs crossed and head down. "Leave Sam, take Nell and get away. I made a deal, it is my fault." He had nothing left to fight for. "Duke...take Hetty, keep her safe and tell her thank you."

This was what he had to do.

Yes, Hetty was a demon...or something, but she had saved him.

The very least he could do was to surrender his soul to save her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5…..

Nikita bent down to pull Callen to him and stopped as he hit a barrier.

"What the…?" He stopped confused.

This wasn't supposed to happen, he stepped back and reached out with his hand. Again it hit a barrier that seemed to stop Nikita from physically touching his son.

He pounded on the barrier that seemed to be protecting Callen like a bubble, his anger growing he turned and tried to get to Sam. He felt the barrier extend as if from Callen to protect both Sam and Nell.

"What is this?!" Nikita snarled, "Stop it!"

Callen looked confused, he had no idea what this Demon, his father, was on about.

"I haven't done anything, I told you...Kill me already, take my soul. Just promise me you won't hurt Hetty or anyone else." Callen waited with his head bowed.

* * *

"See, Henrietta...I told you the boy would have it in him." A gentle confidant voice came, as Hetty and a man appeared as if walking through a mist.

"I did say, my brother, that he was truly special." Hetty smiled indulgently at Callen. "But now was not the time this was supposed to happen."

"Hetty?" Both Sam and Callen said at the same time.

Nikita, Nell and Amy all bowed at the being who followed Hetty into the circle of light that Callen was sitting in.

"Grey, child, look at me." The Balance said as he walked past the barrier, ignoring the others and knelt down to Callen.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I made a mistake, I was a child then, I didn't realize what I had promised." Callen gave a small, sad laugh. "Yet another example of my screwed up life. But I won't go back on it, I mean it, he can take me if it keeps her safe."

"No child, what you just did has never been done. _Never,_ since time began. Never has someone offered their own soul in exchange for another Demon's soul. It has been done, only once, for mortals. But never to redeem a demon's soul."

"I'm sorry." Callen didn't know who this man was, but under his gaze he felt like a child.

The Balance smiled, "Don't be. I have been waiting a long time for you, but you are not ready yet." He turned to Hetty. "We need to sort this mess out."

"You can't have him, he made a _deal_...this is why he was created. I wanted his soul, I needed his soul; you...of _all_ people can't disrupt the balance, _It's mine!_ " Nikita argued.

The Balance laughed, "I of _all_ people…? Nikita, son of Lucifer; you have no idea do you. This child, the child you and Clara created, is to be the _new_ Balance."

"But... _ **HE PROMISED ME HIS SOUL**_!" Nikita shouted.

"Actually, he promised _me_." Hetty interrupted.

"And you are a _Demon, you_ work for me." Nikita told her.

Hetty gave a derisive laugh, "Hardly. I am an Imp, that is true. However, I am also the sister of The Balance. _I_ made him the offer, albeit on your orders, but to _protect_ his soul, not to harm him."

"I don't understand?" Callen said.

The Balance turned to him. "Child, even we... Demons, Angels, higher beings are _not_ immortal. Everything in the universe has its time. I have been in existence for a thousand millennia. I am tired and wish to move on to the next phase of existence. I wish to rest. However as The Balance, I cannot leave a vacuum. I have watched The Light and The Dark battle for eons, it is time it came to an end. When I go, you will be Grey, as your name suggests, the new balance between light and darkness. Your children will help Mortals, Angels and Demons to find a new common ground, to stop the fighting. This is why you were born. Why my sister taught you about the dark and light within all of us."

"I don't understand...I'm a balance?" Callen asked.

The Balance waved his hand and a comfy leather sofa appeared and he gestured for Callen and Sam to sit.

Nikita and Amy both struggled as they tried to move closer to Callen but the barrier prevented them.

Nell on the other hand found she could move freely.

"Sire?" She asked reverently.

"Come child, join us, this may concern you as well."

Nell's eyes grew wide as she went to sit in between Callen and Sam, her hand without thinking found Callen's and they held onto each other while waiting for the white haired elder to sit in on of two large wing-backed leather chairs he materialized for himself and Hetty.

* * *

"Me?!" Nell asked amazed.

"You three have been bound together before any of you were created." The Balance said.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"The new Balance, The Spark of Life and The Protector."

All three of them looked shocked.

"Grey. After you have learned all you need to, you will be The Balance. Nell, you are The Spark of life, the heart of the Balance. You and Grey are destined to be lovers, your children will spread peace and harmony. Samuel, you were destined to be The Protector. You have, since you met Grey, been driven to protect him. To keep him safe."

"Grey?" Sam suddenly realized, "G's name is Grey!"

Despite all that was going on Callen smiled at his name. "Not what I thought it was, but it's good." Callen admitted smiling at Nell.

She held his hand. "I'm to be with him, Sire?" She asked The Balance.

"If you want it." The Balance replied, "I can make you mortal, this age with a family and a history, if you wish it."

"You can...but…"

"Tell me, do you want to be with Grey?"

Nell smiled, she had loved him ever since he was small and she had watched him grow up. She nodded and looked over at Callen. "If he will have me."

Callen couldn't help it he smiled at her.

"I thought so…" The Balance said to himself.

"Sir...Are you God?" Sam asked.

The Balance laughed, "No child, I am not The Creator of all things. He is even greater than me. I am The Balance between The Light and The Darkness. Grey however is to be The Balance between _all_ things."

Despite the gravity of the situation Callen couldn't help but laugh at Sam being called a child. Sam glared at him, "G!" he complained.

"Quiet child." Callen hissed and Sam punched him lightly in the arm.

"Sam, you are bound to Grey, you are The Protector. Most noble of Mortals."

Sam nudged Callen, "See, I'm Noble."

The Balance smiled at the interplay between the two men. He had chosen wisely with these two.

"How are we supposed to go back to our lives knowing all this?" Sam asked. "I mean we are going back aren't we?" The thought of him never seeing Michelle or his kids again gnawed at his gut.

"That is a problem," The Balance admitted as he looked towards his sister, "What do you suggest my sister?" He asked with a smile.

"Reintegration and a memory wipe." Hetty said.

Callen's face fell, "But...I'll forget everything, I mean...my name, my father, my mother, my sister." Ok so his sister and mother were angels and he didn't really like Angels, and his father...well, that was another matter entirely, but even though it hadn't been the fairytale ending he had wished for as a child, his questions had been answered and he knew his name. What Hetty was suggesting put all that he knew in jeopardy. He would forget everything...He would forget Nell. Even though he didn't know her well the thought of something going wrong and him not ever seeing her again tore through him.

The Balance merely smiled.

"Do not worry, all things are possible. You will be returned to your proper place in time. No one will know about this and you will have no memory."

"If we go back, will I remember Nell?" Callen asked.

"You will know her as your friends knew her. It will be to you as if she has been a part of your team for years." The Balance said, "The only one who will know the truth is Hetty."

"And Hetty?" Callen asked worry lacing his voice. "Will we still...will she still be…"

The Balance gave an understanding smile, "All will be as it was. However you will not remember her abilities, nor that of Duke. To you they will both be mortal, but still your family.

Sam cocked and eyebrow and looked at Callen, "Hetty's your family?"

Callen nodded. "Even though I made the deal, she has still been the person who was there for me the most. I...I care a lot about her Sam, I think like I would if she were my mother." As he said that a thought occurred to him.

"Sir...My...father and my sister are here, but why isn't my mother?" He asked.

The Balance sighed, "Clara...my Clara knew this day was coming, she wanted to be here more than anything. However like I told you, we are not immortal. She volunteered to spend her life force watching over and protecting you. She was a lot like you she would bend the rules but not break them. However providing you with the things you needed and protecting you used up the last of her essence. She moved on a while ago. But never doubt the fact that she loved you."

Callen's heart broke, he had hoped that his mother would appear. It wasn't to be and soon he wouldn't remember her anyway.

Nell felt his pain and held his arm, rubbing his hand comfortingly.

He smiled at her gratefully.

"I don't want to lose what I have learned, but Sam needs to be able to live his life. If we go, my...Nikita, he won't be able to hurt Hetty, Sam or Nell will he?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" The Balance looked at him surprised, "You have put protection web around all of those you hold dear, it is stronger than even your father. Never again will he be able to interfere with them or hurt them."

"I did?"

"Your potential is great Grey. Your power will exceed even mine I believe, I am glad you didn't choose one side or the other, but found your own middle path. When it is time I believe the universe will be safe in your care."

"Now, are you ready to go?" The balance asked.

Callen took a last look at his sister and father, trying to commit their features to his memory and kept repeating the name Grey in his head. Then he nodded.

* * *

Nell walked out of Ops, her hands full of files and bumped into Callen as he turned the corner.

"I'm sorry….I…." she stopped as he bent down to help her.

Callen smiled, "You must be the new tech support?"

Nell's heart melted at his eyes and that smile. "I'm Nell Jones, I just started."

Callen handed her a few files, "G. Callen, I work…"

"With the team downstairs, I know I memorised your files." She finished his sentence for him.

"Which way were you heading?" He asked.

"Just to drop these off on Hetty's desk, then I'm done for the day," Nell smiled and Callen's heart did a small flip-flop.

"The team are just about to head out for drinks, I was on my way to ask Eric if he wanted to join us. Would you like to come too?" He asked hoping the small red head would say yes.

Nell smiled and Callen loved the way her whole being seemed to glow, "Yes, I'd love to go."

"Hang on." Callen jogged into Ops to ask Eric to join them and then quickly caught back up with Nell. "Let me help you with those."

He took half the files and went with her to Hetty's office.

"Hetty, we are going out for a drink, would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Not tonight Mr. Callen, I have some work to do, but you go and enjoy, introduce the others to Miss Jones." She smiled at the pair of them. Nell turned to go and Hetty smiled at Callen, "Don't worry Mr. Callen, I will see you tomorrow. Don't keep Miss Jones waiting. I know she's going to be a good asset to the team." She smiled reassuringly and he nodded.

"Night Hetty." He jogged over to get his bag as the team gathered their things to leave.

Walking down the tunnel, Callen and Nell took up the rear of the group, his hand unconsciously finding hers as they left.

* * *

Not once did they turn back, nor did they see the mysterious figure that appeared next to Hetty.

The Balance turned to Hetty, watching as they left, "Do you think you'll be able to keep him on an even keel sister?"

Hetty looked thoughtfully after the team as they left a wry smile graced her face, for now Balance was restored and everything was going to be fine.

"Of course brother, after all this is an operation, and I am _one Hell of an operations manager._


End file.
